Reyna Darnell
|background = white |fontcolor1 = black |font = arial |color1 = #FFD976 |name = Reyna Katelynne Khione Darnell |image = IMG_7097-1-.jpg |width = 300 |color2 = #F0BA32 |fontcolor2 = black |bodyfontcolor = #FF8D00 |age = 13 |gender = Female |education = Lebeaux High School |birthday = February 8, 2001 |address = 511 Harold Street, Lebeaux |occupation = Student |personality = For someone so smart I can be so stupid sometimes. I get offended easily, and people tend to misinterpret what I'm saying, especially when I'm only kidding and they take me seriously. I complain a lot and I overreact and sometimes I just completely shut off and zone out and just... read or something. More often than not I try to change myself but all the things I want to say come out wrong so I just try to be funny and sarcastic. I also have a big ego. Admittedly. |appearance = |family = *'Corey Darnell, Sr.:' I guess my dad's cool. According to him, I'm "the responsible one." My father knows nothing. *'Cecelia Darnell:' I guess my mum's cool (is that what all parents are labeled now? Cool?). She's really busy and yet she still manages to procrastinate. She never ceases to amaze me. *'Mallory Darnell:' You know what sucks? When you don't get along with your sister 99% of the time, and when you want to actually fix the thing, she's just gone. Thanks a lot, Aunt Martha. Mal, if you're reading this, stop being smart. Go home and give me a hug. *'Corey Darnell, Jr.:' First of all, I think my older brother has a very original name. Second of all, I look nothing like him, so don't ask how he's my brother. He just is. Get over it. Third of all, he likes Degrassi. I don't even know what that is, and I don't bother, but I just thought you guys should know. *'Jade Darnell:' Even if she's adopted, we get along pretty well, since we're both sarcastic. She's a little bit more sarcastic than I am, but I'm sassier and more fabulous than she is, so I guess we're just quits. I don't understand why she isn't close with any of our other siblings, though. I mean, we are family. *'Adelle Darnell:' My older sister. We look kind of related, so it's pretty obvious. She's the cray-cray and weird one. Sometimes she makes me want to put her in a mental hospital, but that's just normal for us because Mum and Dad had her tested. She is, in fact, cray-cray. *'Zoey Darnell:' Now don't get me wrong, I love Aunt Martha. But now I'm starting to feel as if she's plotting something because she is slowly taking each and every one of my family members and it's not fair because Zoey is - or rather, was - my homework buddy. Zoey was my homework buddy and fangirl buddy and she's just really nice and an amazing sister but I feel like she never told me anything which is probably why she left. Hey, any of you remember the saying 'be careful what you wish for because it might just come true'? Well I do and I'm just really glad my little sister is back. I missed her too much. I feel almost complete. *'Cam:' He's Corey's dog. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't see why we couldn't name the dog 'Cat' or 'Rooster' or something but it's Corey's dog, not mine. So yay I don't have to take care of it. *'Kitty Bennet:' If it wasn't obvious enough, Kitty Bennet is a cat. She's so cuddly and fluffy. She's Mal's, so you probably shouldn't, uhm, take the cat or anything. Mallory is possessive when it comes to Kitty. She probably named her cat Kitty Bennet as a reference to Lydia's cat in The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Either that or she really really likes Pride and Prejudice. I wonder how that silly old cat's doing. |friends = I have no friends. They all tell me what kind of pizza to like. |relationships = Freddie McClair |housemates = the entire dog population |history = I don't wanna go off on one because apparently I end up doing that a lot but life's dandy in the Darnell family when my sister Mallory was born in 1997, followed by the other Corey a year after. Next is Adelle and tbh I'm just listing down my siblings' names and birth year to distract you from my actual life, then me, Reyna (who has the coolest name ever) two years after, and some time between that Jade was adopted, and then a year later, my sister Zoey showed up. And I'm going to stop there because Mallory was probably like 'oh my God mom and dad don't you ever stop and think at how many kids you have and just regret your entire lives'. Anyway, everything went pretty well during that time when we were all young and innocent and fought over who gets the last cookie and stuff like that. We all had that one trait that stood out among others and in a sense, that helped our family to become closer and happier sorta. A few years later I made friends in school that I knew I could keep, like Andrew, - but he's a loser and moved to California - Kendra, John, Chloe, and recently, André. But then a lot of weird things happened in my family too: Mallory left - that sucked - and so did Zoey - that sucked too - and I was just like so done with life. Thankfully my friends were there for me and I just coped with it, basically. Life goes on. And then Zoey came back and I'm just like *flails around and dies because of happiness*. Like I said, life goes on. |trivia = *I'm allergic to cats. It's a sad life. |fc = TheHipsterQueen |user = TheHipsterQueen}}